


We Got Car Parks Everywhere

by dandelionqueen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Drinking, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionqueen/pseuds/dandelionqueen
Summary: After the disastrous M25 presentation, Crowley knows just where to go. Aziraphale tolerates a drunk snake on his sofa.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	We Got Car Parks Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of these two complaining about the office together. Something about Aziraphale in the cold opening screamed "Work Friend Accidentally Became Real Friend" at me. Its a work friends to real friends to lovers relationship, 6k year slowburn feat. office drama and terrible corporate parties  
> Also I picture the climate control in Heaven as like overworking so hard you need a jacket just to step into the building and in Hell to be like the ac conked out at your job during the height of summer and corporate isn't sending anyone to fix it for a few days. Its the little things

"The thing about hell is...see the thing about hell," Crowley over-pronounced in the way only the very drunk can. "'S muggy, not hot. Not a proper heat. 'S the kind of heat that makes you stick to stuff. Left behind half a shed once like that."

This happened from time to time. Aziraphale used to find him at bars issuing these complaints to the serving staff, but since he got the bookshop, Crowley's gotten into the habit of showing up already half-rats on his doorstep. Or rather Aziraphale would come back from errands to find him already slumped over the back of his sofa, rummaging through his liquor cabinet.

Poor thing. He'd been so excited when he'd practiced that presentation earlier this week. It must have gone poorly.

Crowley slipped a little further behind the sofa, his voice muffled somewhat. " _What's a computer,_ my arse. _What's a computer,_ he says."

Very poorly, by the sound of it.

"Dear boy do be careful, you're going to fall," Aziraphale tutted from his armchair, not looking up over his newest acquisition. He'd just missed getting a copy of "The Wicked Bible" back before the church went into a tizzy about it. It needed cataloging. Besides he was sure Crowley would appreciate the line about God's "great-asse" whenever he got the corporate melancholy out of his system.

Some very choice muttering started up, along with an assuredly inappropriate joke about Falling if Aziraphale paid any attention to what was being said. He made sure to make a disapproving noise anyway. Angelic disapproval always cheered Crowley up.

"They don't appreciate me down there," Crowley groaned, dramatic as ever. "Bet anything _Hastur_ wouldn't piss about in some field in the middle of the night for proper demonic results. Is there any more tequila?"

Later of course Crowley did end up falling during a tangent about projectors. Aziraphale graciously didn't say "I told you so."


End file.
